A Dalmatian in love
by pressurized
Summary: With the emergencies growing in numbers and intensity, more skilled pups join the team. After Margareth arrives to the Lookout, she start developing feelings for Lance. How much will happen before Margareth decided to admit her feelings for him?
1. Margareth helps

**A/N: This story is not a part of the chronological order. I only own the story, the OC's belong to their owner. Read, review and enjoy.**

 **Where is Marshall?**

* * *

Story: It was another day in Adventure bay and Ryder and the pups were exhausted. They've been busy with numerous emergencies every day, one after the other. Most of them required Marshall's service as a medic pup since almost every emergency had someone injured. Their most recent one was this morning when the fire broke out at the flower shop and a few people were trapped inside so Marshall had to do both the firefighter duty and medical duty.

After half an hour, he was back at the Lookout. Chase saw him and walked over to them. "Wow, Marshall. I've never seen you this tired." He pointed out.

"Tell me about it. It's exhausting to go on so many emergencies in a single day." Marshall exclaimed, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"You can say that again." Marshall turned to see Lance and Randy enter. The two joined the PAW Patrol after Lance showed off his mechanic skills by fixing Chase's police truck when it broke down, making him a mechanic pup, and Randy showed off his skills when he helped the team find Alex after he got lost in the forest, making him the searcher pup. Those two skills as well as medical skills were what Ryder was looking for due to so many emergencies, but only two of them were taken. A pup with medical skills was nowhere.

"Even with the two of us helping you, the emergencies are getting more intense." Lance said.

"Yeah, almost every hour passes and someone new needs our help." Randy jumped in. As if on cue, their tags go off.

"PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"

"Ryder needs us!" The pups shouted as they made their way to the elevator, with Randy shouting, "See what I mean?!"

Since Marshall was getting tired, he couldn't pay attention to where he's going and he tripped over a food bowl, sending him crashing in the elevator. Despite that, they geared up and got in line.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced.

"Great, pups. Because…" Ryder then turned to see Marshall barely able to keep his eyes open. "Marshall, are you alright? You look tired." He asked in worry.

"I am, but I can't… stop." Marshall replied with a yawn.

"Go and rest. This next emergency is in no need of medical attention right now."

Marshall immediately fell asleep after Ryder said that before he continued the briefing.

"Okay, pups. Katie just called. She was taking care of some kittens, but they wandered off to town and we need to round them up and get them back to the pet parlor." Ryder said as he scrolled to the following icons:

"Randy, I need you to sniff the kittens out."

"My sniffer is at your service!" Randy shouted.

"Chase, I need you to use your drone to find them and your herding skills to round them up."

"Spy Chase is on the case!" Chase shouted.

"Skye, I need you to spot the kittens from above."

"Let's take to the sky!" Skye shouted with a back-flip.

"The rest of you, stand by in case I need you. PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

With that said, Ryder, Chase, Skye and Randy deploy.

* * *

It isn't long before they gather most of the kittens. Only one more remained. Skye kept searching until she found the kitty.

"Ryder, I found the last kitty! It's in the forest in the clearing! Sending you the coordinates now!"

"Thanks, Skye! We're on our way!" Ryder exclaimed.

Soon, they reached the area where the kitty was meowing in fear. Ryder picked it up and reassured that everything would be okay. But, he soon found out that he was wrong as he saw Chase running towards him before he tripped and fell, spraining his paw in the process, which made him howl in pain.

"Chase!" Ryder exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

Chase whimpered a little. "That hurts, Ryder, sir." He said.

Ryder knew that his police pup would need medical attention, but before he could call Marshall…

"Move over, coming through!" A voice shouted. Ryder and Randy turned around and saw a female Dalmatian running towards them. "I heard a howl. Does anyone need help?" She asked.

"Wait, wait. Who are you?" Randy asked.

"I'm Margareth." The female replied before noticing Chase whimpering and unable to move. "Is that German shepherd alright?" She asked.

"Not really. His name is Chase and he injured his paw." Ryder replied. Margareth walked over to him and examined it before turning to Ryder.

"I may not have an X-ray, but I can tell that it's only a sprain. Anyone has bandages?" She asked.

Randy pulled out a first aid kit from his Pickup and walked over to her. "I have a first aid kit. Would that work?" He asked.

Margareth smiled. "Perfect."

* * *

Ryder and Randy were amazed at how Margareth wrapped Chase's paw and instructed him to rest until it heals. They all took Margareth to the Lookout, with Chase carefully maneuvering with his injured paw as he drove so he doesn't put too much pressure on his paw. Once they got back, Lance and Margareth stared at each other, blushing like mad.

 _Wow. Who is this handsome pup?_ Margareth thought.

 _That pup… is so… beautifull._ Lance thought.

"Chase, dude!" Zuma exclaimed as he ran over to the others, snapping the two out of their trances. "What happened to you?"

"I sprained my paw. Luckily, this pup wrapped it up." Chase explained, pointing at Margareth.

"What's all this commotion? Can I get at least 5 minutes of sleep?" A voice exclaimed, making Margareth freeze up. She knew that voice all too well and turned around to see a Dalmatian standing in the doorway.

"M-M-Marshall?!" She exclaimed. Marshall immediately looked at the other Dalmatian and his eyes went wide.

"It's… It's you. M-Margareth?" He spoke, already on the verge of tears.

Margareth immediately ran towards the other Dalmatian and hugged him, tears of joy running down her cheeks. "I finally found you! It's been years, Marshall!" She exclaimed.

"I missed you so much, Margareth." Marshall whispered.

The others stared at the two in confusion.

"Marshall? Do you know her?"Chase asked.

Marshall didn't respond as he cried tears of joy of his own, but Margareth spoke. "Of course he knows me, Chase. He's my little brother."

* * *

 **A/N: This story is separated into chapters for a special reason. Don't ask why. Anyway, see ya in the next chapter.**


	2. Marshall is missing

**A/N: This is mostly the same story, but due to being separated into chapters, I added more and changed some things. Enjoy.**

* * *

After getting the introductions out of the way, Ryder called the pups, including Margareth, to the Lookout and the team lined up.

"Pups, I have an announcement. Today, Margareth showed off great medical skills by helping Chase when he got injured. And now, I'd like you to be our medic pup of the PAW Patrol."

Margareth wanted to howl in joy. She was going to be with her little brother in a rescue team. Without any hesitation, she exclaimed, "I will gladly accept, Ryder!"

"Great, then welcome to the team!" Ryder said as he put a pup-tag with a medical cross on her collar. Margareth was unable to hold in her excitement as she wagged her tail like crazy. She immediately ran over to him, jumped into his arms and licked his face.

"Thank you so much, Ryder!" Margareth exclaimed. Ryder giggled as he lowered her to the ground before she ran over to Marshall and hugged him.

"This is amazing, Marshy! We get to work together in a rescue team!" She exclaimed.

"Marshy?!" Everyone except Marshall and Margareth exclaimed, looking at the two in shock. Margareth took a moment to realize what she said and got nervous.

"S-sorry, bro. I didn't mean to call you that in front of everyone." She apologized, looking down.

"Don't worry, Margareth. You're a part of our team. We're not going to make fun of your brother for a nickname." Rubble reassured, followed by the rest of the pups, making Margareth smile.

"Thanks, guys."

* * *

The next day, the pups had a lot of fun playing with their new teammate (or a sister in Marshall's case) like role playing, pup-pup-boogie and they even had tag. That sunset, Margareth and Marshall decided to go camping to have alone time. They packed up and got to the forest, where they set up camp, light the fire and went fishing. While Margareth caught several fish, Marshall caught a big one, but it pulled him into the water, with Margareth jumping in a second after to help him. They got to shore after a minute, carrying a large fish with them. That night, they were roasting it and talking.

"And then I flew up to get that kitten, but it jumped on my head and I went haywire, flying all over the place." Marshall said as he explained a rescue he did while the other pups were parachuting.

"Whoa! Did you get hurt? What happened next?" Margareth asked.

"For a moment, I thought I was going to crash, but I managed to get the kitty down to Katie before I crashed into the other pups." Marshall replied. Margareth was amazed.

"Wow, Marshy. You were so brave to do a rescue on your own?" She asked in amazement. Marshall nodded and received a hug from his sister.

"Oh, Marshy. You did so much before I came here. But what happened to give you such a tired face?"

"Well, we've had emergencies every single day, one after the other. Most of them required medical skills and since I was the only medic, I had to do it." Marshall explained.

"Well, now that I am on the PAW Patrol, you can rest and I can do medical emergencies." Margareth replied.

After a few more minutes of talking, they both went to sleep. But Margareth was a hard sleeper and was unable to hear someone walking off and she had no idea that her brother was sleepwalking. The next morning, Margareth woke up with a yawn and a stretch. She shook out her and stepped out of her tent only to see Marshall's tent open.

"Oh, no." She said before running into the tent where she saw that Marshall was nowhere in the tent.

"Marshy? Marshy, where are you?" She called out. No response. Margareth grew even more worried.

"Marshall? Please, come out. This isn't funny anymore." She called out again. However, she then sniffed around the tent, but got no scent. She ran out of the tent and yelled out, "Marshall! Marshall, come out! This is no longer a game!" while at the same time, she started feeling herself ready to cry, but did her best to hold it in. Suddenly she came to a conclusion.

"What if something bad happened to him? Poor Marshy could be in trouble. I need help." She said as she activated her collar.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryder was asleep when his pup-pad rang. He woke up with yawn before taking it and answering.

"Ryder here."

"Ryder. Help, please." Ryder was a little stunned when he saw Margareth's voice filled with sadness and worry.

"Margareth, are you okay?" Ryder asked.

"I'm terrible. Marshall is gone." Margareth replied, causing Ryder to shot awake in shock.

"What do you mean, 'gone'? What happened?" He asked.

"We were camping and went to bed, but this morning I went to wake him up and he wasn't in the tent. But it's not only that, the whole tent is a mess, like something took him away, but I can't get the scent of anything." Margareth replied in worry.

"Don't worry, Margareth. We'll help you find your brother. No job is too big, no pup is too small!"

* * *

The other pups just woke up from their little slumber when their pup-tags went off.

"PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" Ryder shouted.

"Ryder needs us!" The pups shouted as they ran for the elevator. When they reached the elevator, they immediately noticed that Marshall wasn't with them.

"Where's Marshall?" Lance asked.

"He and Margareth left camping, remember? They won't be back until tonight." Randy pointed out.

"Oh, right. I kinda miss his wipeouts." Lance replied.

"We miss that too. Just like his jokes." Chase pointed out as the elevator closed and went up. The team got into gear and lined up.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced.

"Sorry for waking you up this early, pups. Margareth just called and is in distress."

"Why? What happened?" Randy asked.

"Marshall is gone." The pups gasped. "He disappeared without a trace from the camp. Margareth thinks someone took him away. We need to find him." Ryder said as he scrolled to the following icons:

"Randy, I need you to sniff around Marshall's tent and see if you can find his scent."

"My sniffer is at your service!" Randy shouted.

"Chase, if Randy doesn't find a scent, I need you to search the forest with your drone."

"Spy Chase is on the case!" Chase shouted.

"And Skye, I need you to try and spot Marshall from the air."

"This pup's gotta fly!" Skye shouted with a back-flip.

"Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder shouted as he and the three pups deployed and were on their way to the forest.

* * *

 **A/N: As you can see, now the pups need to find their friend while Margareth is really worried. Will they find Marshall? Find out next time.**


	3. Margareth finds Marshall

**A/N: This next chapter is a little short, but I like it. Enjoy.**

* * *

After 15 minutes, Ryder and the team arrived to Margareth's location while the Dalmatian was geared up and waiting for them since she packed up her gear and uniform in case she needed to treat injuries.

"Ryder, hurry. Marshall could be in serious trouble." She exclaimed in worry.

"Don't worry, we'll find him. Anything, Randy?" He asked.

Randy came out of the tent, but shook his head. "Nothing, Ryder. I got no scent of him." He replied.

Ryder sighed. "Chase, deploy your drone and try to find him. Skye, see if you can spot Marshall from above."

"We're on it, Ryder!" The two exclaimed in unison.

"Margareth, You and Randy follow me through the forest. We'll search from the ground." Ryder instructed, earning a nod from each pup. The team spread out to search for Marshall.

But after an hour of searching, there was no sign of him. Even after Ryder, Randy and Margareth split up, they still couldn't find him. Margreth was having a harder time not to cry while she thought of all the bad things that could happen to her little brother.

"He could be lost in the forest with no food or water. Bears could eat him. He could end up in quicksand. Oh, Marshy, where are you?" She spoke, sadness in her voice. However, she then heard something.

" _Help…"_ It was faint, but she could still hear it.

"Wh-what was that?" She asked herself. Then, she heard it again.

"Help. Get me off of here."

"Sounds like a call for help. But who would…?"Margareth's sentence was then cut off by the same voice.

"Help! Help me!" Margareth immediately recognized the voice.

"M-Marshall?" She spoke.

"Get me off of here! I can't hold on much longer!" The voice said again.

Margareth didn't waste time following the call for help. Soon, she reached the edge of a cliff, where she saw paws.

"Marshall? Is that you over there?" She called out.

"Margareth?! Thank goodness you found me! Help me! I'm slipping!" Marshall exclaimed, relieved to hear his sister's voice again before being pulled up. But once that was done, Margareth couldn't contain herself anymore and hugged her brother while crying like nothing else mattered.

"Oh, Marshy, I've been worried sick about you! I wouldn't be able to handle losing you! I'm so glad to see that you're okay!" She exclaimed, crying into her brother's chest. Marshall smiled and hugged back.

"Oh, sis. I thought I was a goner. I'm glad you found me in time." He said, letting a few of his own tears run down his cheeks.

"But I don't understand. How did you end up here, Marshy? Did someone pup-nap you in your sleep?" Margareth asked.

"No, no one pup-napped me. I guess I should've mentioned my sleepwalking before we got here." Marshall replied, making Margareth tilt her head in confusion.

"Sleepwalking?"

"Yeah. I sleepwalked once at the Lookout and everyone thought it was a ghost." Marshall replied.

"Marshall, you scared me just because of your sleepwalking. And I probably didn't hear it last night because I'm a hard sleeper. I thought something really bad happened to you." Margareth said as she nuzzled her brother while still having tears.

"Sorry about that, sis." Marshal said as he hugged his sister again. Skye flew above them and called Ryder.

"Ryder, I found him. Something tells me that he and Margareth would need to explain everything. Sending you the coordinates now."

" _Okay, Skye. We're on our way."_ Ryder replied as he hung up before Skye looked at the two Dalmatians and smiled.

"Those two really care about each other." She said.

* * *

That night, after getting back to the Lookout, everyone praised Margareth for saving Marshall from that cliff. Margareth blushed light pink from so many praises.

"Guys, I'll turn red if you keep going!" Margareth exclaimed.

"But we can't help it!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Yeah, dudette! You saved Marshall from certain doom!" Zuma jumped in, wagging his tail.

"Yeah, the PAW Patrol wouldn't n be the same without our clumsy pup!" Rubble added.

Margareth smiled. "Yeah, it wouldn't be the same without him. But I better go to sleep before you all start shouting praises again." She replied before going out of the Lookout and walking towards her new pup-house, but instead went to Marshall's and looked in.

"Hey, Marshy." She said. Marshall looked up and saw her.

"Hey, sis. What's up?" He asked with a smile.

"Would you mind some company?" She asked.

Marshall chuckled. "Come in, sis." Margareth walked in, shut the pup-house door and turned to her brother.

"We haven't slept together since we were young, bro. And after what happened back at that cliff, I'm not leaving you alone at night."Margareth said, nuzzling her brother.

"Sorry I worried you, sis. I can't help myself when sleepwalking." Marshall spoke.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're okay." Margareth said as she snuggled with her brother. Marshall soon fell asleep in her sister's hug while Margareth smiled and soon did the same.

The next morning, Margareth woke up and saw that her brother wrapped her in a hug. She giggled at that before her thoughts changed to ones of Lance

 _That pup I saw is so… handsome. His eyes, his fur… He could feel the same way I do about him._ She thought.

* * *

 **A/N: As you can see, this is how much I have so far. It may take a while before I can post my next chapter, but I'll get this story finished. See you in the next chapter.**


	4. Fire emergency

**A/N: I apologize for the delay, but here it is. Also, I changed the rating of this story just so there wouldn't be any complaining. Took me a while, but I managed to finish this chapter, so enjoy.**

 **Fire emergency**

* * *

A few days have passed since Marshall almost fell from the cliff and Margareth was still receiving praises from the other pup, but not as much as before. Margareth made sure to be with Marshall as much as she could during the night so Marshall couldn't leave without her noticing. That was why she was always sleeping with him. But she had another thing to worry about. Actually two things. First, she developed a crush on Lance and doesn't know if he feels the same. And two, how will she talk to Marshall about this?

"Should I tell him? No, I can't. I'm too nervous." She said to herself.

"You okay, Margareth?" Margareth turned around and saw Marshall walking up.

"Oh, it's you, Marshall. Yeah, I'm fine." Margareth said with a sigh.

"You don't look fine, sis. Is there something bothering you?" Marshall asked, obviously not wanting to see his sister depressed.

Margareth was surprised that Marshall didn't walk away even after the answer she gave him. Now knowing he wasn't going to let up that easily, she sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you. It's about that pup, Lance." Margareth replied.

"And let me guess. You have a crush on him?" Marshall asked.

Margareth was surprised that Marshall figured that out." How-how did you know?" She asked.

"Well, it was obvious. I saw you blush once while you were staring at him." Marshall replied.

Margareth then made sure no one was close by and pulled Marshall into a bush.

"I don't know if I should tell him. He might not feel the same." Margareth said.

"Well, you won't know that unless you tell him. Besides, I have the same situation with…" Marshall spoke before pausing, not wanting his sister to know about his crush on Everest.

Margareth caught up with what Marshall said and it didn't take her long to realize what Marshall was talking about.

"You have a crush on someone, Marshy?" She asked curiously. Marshall nodded while blushing lightly.

"Oh, you do! How cute!" Margareth cooed, making Marshall blush harder. "Well, who is it?"

At that question, Marshall blushed harder. He didn't know how to respond. However, Their pup-tags went off before Marshall could say anything.

"PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"

"Ryder needs us!" The two shouted as they and the other pups ran for the elevator. Along the way, seagulls flew alongside Marshall and as Marshall tripped over his own paws, he collected one of them and crashed into the elevator.

"Birds really like you, Marshall." Randy commented.

"They do? I didn't know that, bro." Margareth pointed out is surprise before the seagull flew off. Then the elevator went up and the pups got into gear. As they lined up, Margareth was on Marshall's right side, Randy was in between Rubble and Chase and Lance was in between Rocky and Skye.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced.

"Excellent, pups. Mayor Goodway just called. One of the buildings caught fire and there are people trapped inside. We need to handle that quickly." Ryder said as he scrolled to the following icons:

"Chase, I need you to secure the scene with your cones so we can work safely."

"Chase is on the case!" Chase shouted.

"Skye, I need you to fly above and airlift anyone who reached the roof. Be careful though, too much smoke could cause the engine failure."

"Let's take to the sky!" Skye shouted with a back-flip.

"Marshall, I need you to use your fire truck hose and water cannons to put that fire out."

"I'm fired up!" Marshall shouted.

"And Margareth. I need you to have your gear ready in case people got burned, injured or inhaled smoke."

"Target is on a Healing!" Margareth shouted.

"Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder shouted as he and the team deployed. Rocky noticed that Lance stared at Margareth as she was going for the slide.

"Hey, Lance? Can I talk to you?" Rocky asked. Lance nodded and both went down the elevator.

"Lance, are you having a crush on Margareth?" He asked.

Lance immediately blushed upon hearing Margareth's name. Rocky smirked at his reaction.

"W-well, I…" Lance stuttered, but sighed. "Fine, I do."

Rocky smiled." Well, you could've told her now." He said.

"I can't. What if she doesn't feel the same?" Lance asked in worry.

Rocky then smirked. "Well, do you know how she feels?" He asked.

Lance figured that Rocky was right. "True. I can't wait so long. I'll tell her as soon as she comes back."

* * *

At the scene, Chase has already set up cones and started directing people to back away from the scene. Marshall, with Ryder's help in handling the hose, started putting out the fire while Skye was airlifting anyone who reached the roof while also making sure not to be too close to the smoke. Margareth watched in amazement.

"Wow. I never knew my brother was this skilled with fighting fires." She pointed out.

"He is." Chase said. "Marshall is our best fire pup here."

"Awesome. I just hope he'll be okay." Margareth said, showing a little worry.

"Don't worry, Marshall has been doing this ever since he came to the team. Believe me, he knows what he's doing." Chase pointed out, trying to cheer Margareth up.

"Alright, Chase. If you say so." After a while, almost everyone was safely airlifted off the building and Margareth checked them out. They were mostly having trouble breathing, but were okay. Then, Skye reported.

"Ryder, one child is still in the building on the second floor and blocked by the flames! Someone will need to get in there and save her!" But she had no idea that she activated an open link because the moment she said that, Marshall turned to Ryder.

"Ryder, call the fire department to help and keep spraying that water! I'm going in!" The moment he said that, Margareth gasped.

"Marshall, no! Don't risk your own safety! There has to be another way!" She exclaimed.

"There isn't, Margareth." Ryder jumped in. "Alright, Marshall. Be careful in there."

"I will." Marshall replied before barking, "Raff! Oxygen mask!" A mask connected to an oxygen tank attached itself to Marshall's face and he quickly barked for the ladder to go to the second floor. Once there, he entered through the open window and ran through the halls, searching for the child. Once he found the correct room, he barked out his water cannons and put out the flames before running over to the child.

"It's okay. I'm here to help you." Marshall said in a comforting tone as the child gently climbed onto his back and Marshall walked back to his ladder. However, the fire was everywhere and debris was falling, but Marshall was able to maneuver around it until a large piece of debris fell right in front of a window he entered through, blocking his way out.

"Uh, oh." He said as he then ran through the halls and carefully went upstairs to find another way out. The last thing he needed is to trip and fall because of him clumsiness. Then, his pup-tag beeped.

"Marshall, you okay?" Ryder asked on the other line.

"I'm fine, but the debris blocked the window I used to enter the building. I'll have to get out of here via the roof. If I can get to it, that is." Marshall replied.

"Alright, I'll have Skye airlift you both out of there. But hurry. The building could collapse at any moment." Ryder exclaimed.

"You got it, Ryder!" Marshall said as he climbed the stairs while using the water cannons to put out the flames that were in his way and avoiding debris. Eventually, he had only one set of stairs, but his water cannons were empty.

"Okay, just a little more and I'll be out." Marshall said as he went up. It took a minute due to so much debris, but he reached the roof, where Skye was waiting with the harness.

"Hurry, Marshall!" She yelled out.

"Take the child first! She needs medical attention due to being exposed to smoke!" Marshall yelled out.

"Alright, I'll try to hurry back!" Skye shouted as the child go strapped into the harness and she took off. But as soon as she did, Marshall turned around and saw the roof was collapsing. He ran for the edge and stopped. Skye was just about to lower the harness when she saw the same thing.

"Ryder, The roof is collapsing with Marshall on top!" She yelled out. Margareth heard that and started to panic.

Ryder quickly turned to Chase. "Chase, set you safety net before Marshall falls!"

"On it! Raff! Net!"Chase barked and shot the net into position. And just in time as Marshall slipped and fell off.

"I can't watch!" Margareth panicked as she covered her eyes, not wanting to see her brother break something. The net did catch him and cushioned his fall, but because Marshall was really high before the fall, instead of breaking anything, he only hit his head upon impact with the floor and fell unconscious while still being in the net.

Immediately after that, Margareth uncovered her eyes and upon the sight of her brother in the net and not moving, she screamed out, "MARSHALL!"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, now it gets intense. What will happen after the emergency? Will Marshall be okay? All will be answered in the next chapter.**


	5. Lance confesses

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. It tool me a while to finally finish it, but here it is. Enjoy.**

 **Lance confesses**

* * *

After 5 minutes, the fire was put out and the team looked at the remains of the building. The building has collapsed halfway and it was ruined.

"That was intense." Chase said.

"You can say that again, Chase."Skye said. "Now what?"

"First, we need to make sure Marshall is okay." Ryder said as he turned to Margareth, who did her best not to shed tears.

"Margareth, you take Marshall to Katie's and help her treat his injuries."

"O-okay, Ryder." Margareth said with sadness in her tone as she put her brother on the stretcher and into her ambulance before driving away.

After a while, Ryder, Chase and Skye came back to the Lookout while Marshall and Margareth were still at Katie's. The other pups already noticed that the Dalmatian siblings weren't with them.

"Ryder, where's Marshall?" Rocky asked.

"And where's Margareth?" Lance asked.

"Pups, Marshall had an accident while saving a child from the building." The others gasped. "Don't worry, he's okay. Margareth took him to Katie's and should tell us about Marshall's condition eventually." That made the pups sigh in relief.

"Poor Marshall. I hope he didn't break anything." Rocky said, worried for his friend.

" Luckily, he didn't. Margareth should be calling us any moment now." Just as Ryder said that, his pup-pad rang. He saw Margareth's logo and pressed it.

"Go ahead, Margareth." Ryder answered.

"Ryder, you and the pups can come over now" Margareth replied.

"Okay, we're on our way." Ryder said as he hung up before turning to the other pups. "Guys, let's go see Marshall."

"Yaay!" They all exclaimed in joy, except Rocky.

"Is hw awake?" He asked.

Ryder shrugged. "I don't know. Margareth said to come, but didn't say if Marshall is awake or not." He replied.

"Oh, okay." Rocky replied as they all rushed to their vehicles and drove off in the direction of Katie's.

* * *

It didn't take the team long to reach the pet parlor as they parked their vehicles and jumped out. Once they entered, they wanted to just rush into the room and see Marshall, but Katie stopped them.

"Hold on, guys. I know you want to see him, but he's currently asleep. Besides, I need to tell you guys something." She said. The pups immediately turned their attention to the girl while Margareth was right beside her.

"Marshall hit his head. I don't know if it will cause amnesia or not, but can someone tell me what happened?" Katie asked.

"We were on a mission. A fire broke out and there were people trapped inside a tall building. We saved all of them, but Marshall ran inside to find the child. They got to the roof and the child made it out, but then the roof gave away and Marshall fell." Ryder explained.

Katie was shocked. Marshall fell from a tall building and only hurt his head?

"If it wasn't for my net, we would lose him for real." Chase finished.

Katie then sighed in relief. "Phew. Then it was a good thing you used the net. However, when he wakes up, he head will still hurt so be careful. Please, go in two at a time, he should wake up eany minute now."

With that said, Chase and Margareth walked in. A minute later, Marshall woke up with a groan and he felt his head as if it a hammer was pounding it.

"Oohhhh, what happened? Where am I?" he asked groggily, ribbing his eyes.

Chase approached him first. "You okay, Marshall?" He asked.

"Hey, Chase. Hi, sis." Marshall replied.

Both sighed in relief, knowing that Marshall didn't have amnesia. However, Margareth then gently hugged her brother while shedding tears of happiness, knowing that her brother still had a headache.

"Marshall, you scared me to death back there. I thought I was going to lose you." She whispered while hugging her brother. Marshall hugged back with a smile and tears of his own.

"I know." He said. Then, chase walked over next and smiled. "Good to see you're okay, buddy." He said.

"Me too. Although my head still hurts." Marshall pointed out, holding his head with his left paw.

"Rest, bro. Katie said your head will hurt." Margareth replied.

* * *

At night, the pups decided to let Marshall rest and they along with Ryder went back to the Lookout. Once back, Margareth kept thinking about Lance.

"That Lance… He's really cute. Should I tell him my feelings? But what if he doesn't feel the same?" She asked herself.

"Margareth." Lance spoke from behind, causing Margareth to look at him and blush.

"H-hi, Lance. I didn't see you." She replied.

"I know. I wanted to talk to you." Lance replied.

Margareth was stunned. "You…you do?" She asked.

"Y-yeah. I…" Lance stuttered, trying to come up with words to describe what he wanted to say.

"You okay?" Margareth asked.

Lance blushed harder before blurting out, "I have a crush on you!"

Margareth's jaw dropped as she blushed crimson red. Her crush just confessed his feeling towards her.

"Y-you do?" She asked.

"Y-yeah. Ever since you came here, I was feeling… different. I stare at you every day and just want to… be around you even more." He said with a nod.

Margareth was surprised that Lance was staring at her all this time. Then she spoke, "Well, I have a crush on you too."

Lance looked up at the Dalmatian. "R-really?" He asked, wagging his tail a little.

"Y-yeah. I've been thinking about you for a long time. I didn't know if you felt the same way I do, but now that I know you do…" She replied before coming close to Lance and giving him a lick on his forehead. Then, she asked. "Will you… go on a date with me?" She asked, turning her head away.

Lance smiled. "I wanted to ask you that, but you asked before I could." He said with a chuckle. "And yes, I would love to go on a date with you."

Margareth smiled. "That's great. We could go tomorrow night." She suggested.

Lance let out a chuckle. "Let's first wait until Marshall fells better and is back here. That way you can tell him too."

"You're right. Anyway, see ya." Margareth said as she walked away. But once she got inside her pup-house, she exclaimed, "I have a date with Lance! Marshy is going to be so excited!" before drifting off to sleep as she dreamed of Lance.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go. Marshall wakes up with only pain in his head and no amnesia, Lance and Margareth confess their feelings towards each other and they even have a date will that turn out? Next chapter coming soon, probably later tomorrow, but I'm not sure.**


	6. Planning a date

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Sorry if it's a bit shorter though. despite the shortness of this chapter, I put as much effort as I could in it. However, I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

 **Planning the date**

* * *

After two days which seemed like two weeks, Katie was preparing to let Marshall go home. The said Dalmatian just woke up with a yawn and got down to the floor before walking over to the girl.

"Good morning, Marshall. How do you feel?" Katie asked with a smile.

"The pain had gone down by now so I'm okay." Marshall replied, wagging his tail.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Just be careful out there, Marshall." Katie warned.

"No problem, Katie. Thanks for your help." Katie giggled at Marshall's statement.

"You should thank Margareth as well. She brought you here." She replied.

Marshall blinked. "She did? Well, thanks anyway." Marshall exclaimed as he ran out. He arrived to the Lookout where he saw Margareth in her pup-house, but she didn't notice him. He slowly approached her and whispered, "Turn around."

Margareth turned around only to embrace Marshall in a hug.

"Marshy! You're back!" She exclaimed. Marshall chuckled a little.

"I sure am, sis. And Katie told me you took me to her when I fell." He said.

"I sure did bro. You seem to worry me around every corner." Margareth exclaimed as she looked into her brother's eyes with a smile. "Also, something else happened while you were away." She added.

"What is it, sis?" Marshall asked.

"Lance feels the same way I do and we even planned a date!" She replied.

Marshall smiled big time. "That's great, sis! When it is going to be that date?" He asked.

"We waited for you to get back, so we didn't agree when. But that's okay, because I get to plan out a date without him knowing about it." Margareth exclaimed excitedly.

"That's great. Need any help with that?" Marshall asked, wanting to help.

"Would you happen to know what Lance likes the most?" Margareth asked.

"Not really, but if anyone knows anything about Lance, it has to be Ryder." Marshall replied.

Margareth smiled and wagged her tail. "Good idea! Thanks, Marshy!" She exclaimed as she ran off to find Ryder. Marshall smiled.

"I just know my sister is head over tail for Lance. I wonder how their date will turn out." Marshall replied.

* * *

Margareth entered the elevator and took it to the control room. Once there, she stepped out and saw Ryder on the balcony.

"Hey, Ryder." She called out.

Ryder turned around and saw Margareth. "Hey, Margareth. What's up?" he asked.

"Ryder, I need to talk to you." Margareth replied as she jumped into Ryder's lap.

"What's going on, Margareth?" Ryder asked.

"Well, I need to ask you… How much do you know about Lance?" She asked.

"Well, I've known him since he came here. He joined the team with Randy two weeks before you did." Ryder replied.

"Oh. Then you know his favorite places around town?" He asked.

"Yeah. But why are you asking me all these questions, Margareth?" Ryder asked in confusion, knowing that she wouldn't ask all this without a reason.

"Well, here's the thing. I… I have a crush on him." Margareth responded, blushing a little.

"Aww, that's so cute." Ryder replied.

"Not only that, but we also told each other." She exclaimed, blushing harder. Ryder smiled at his pup.

"Wow, good for you, Margareth! And when is the date?" He asked.

"I'm planning it, but I also need to know what his favorite places are." Margareth replied.

"Well, there are a lot of them. But he likes to watch the sunset on the beach. That's his favorite thing."

"Just like how Marshall and I used to watch the sunset back in our home town. That's great. Anything else?" She asked .

Ryder proceeded to tell Margareth all the places Lance likes the most. Once he was done, Margareth smiled at him while wagging her tail.

"Thanks, Ryder. You're the best!" Margareth exclaimed as she licked his face.

"Hehehehehehe! No problem, Margareth! Hehehehe!" Ryder giggled from what Margareth was doing. Once she stopped and jumped out of Ryder's lap before doing down.

* * *

Margareth decided to find her little brother so she could have fun with him before she starts planning everything for the date. Eventually, she saw him running towards her, but tripping and crashing into her.

"Oh, sorry about that, sis. I didn't see you." He replied.

"No problem. Now I can go plan the date. Until then, I can have some fun with you." She replied as she then tackled her brother to the ground, rubbing his belly and sides.

"Hhehehahahahahaha! Stop, stohohohohop! Ahhahahahahaha!" Marshall laughed. He started tickling Margareth with his tail, sending her into giggles.

"Hehehehehehe! That tihihickles! Hehehehe!" She exclaimed. The two were tickling each other for what felt like hours, but it was only minutes before stopping. Once both calmed down, Margareth turned to her brother.

"After everything that happened to you, I think I won't even want to leave your side, Marshy." Margareth pointed out.

"I know, sis. But you can't be following me everywhere I go 24/7, we both know that." Marshall replied.

"Exactly. I'm just glad you're okay, bro." Margareth replied as she hugged her brother.

"Thanks, sis." Marshall replied, hugging back.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go. Marshall finally returns from Katie's and Margareth asks for advice about things regarding Lance's date. What's going to happen next? Find out next time.**


	7. That day has come

**A/N: Okay, two more chapters and I'll be done with this story. The last chapter though will be tricky to complete and post so I'll need more time than this period of 24 hours. But be patient and enjoy this chapter.**

 **The day has come**

* * *

As the early morning rose, Margareth woke up with a yawn. Yet again, she slept in Marshall's pup-house for the night. But when she looked over at where her brother was supposed to be, he wasn't there.

"Where did my brother go?" She asked herself. But when she stepped out, someone jumped on top of her.

"Hey, what gives?" she asked in confusion. Then, the figure jumped off and Margareth turned to see him.

"Marshy! I wondered where you ran off to." She exclaimed with a smile.

"Sorry about that, sis. C'mon, breakfast is ready." Marshall replied, confusing his sister in the process.

"What? Ryder gave us breakfast already?" She asked.

Marshall giggled. "No, sis. He's still asleep and so are the other pups. I made you breakfast, follow me." He said. Margareth was stunned, but followed him anyways. Upon entering the Lookout, her jaw dropped. She saw her food bowl filled with pancakes. Margareth was in awe.

"Wow, Marshy. When did you learn to cook? Last time I checked, you were terrible at cooking." She pointed out.

"Yeah, I was, but after Ryder's cooking classes, I can now cook. Simple meals, that is."

Margareth was amazed and immediately began eating. Once she was done, she tackled her brother to the ground.

"Thank you, Marshy. This is the best breakfast you ever made." She exclaimed, licking her brother's face.

"Hehehehehe! You're welcome, sis! Hehehehehe!" Marshall exclaimed while giggling. Margareth then stopped and jumped off of him.

"I still remember how you set the grill on fire just because you wanted to cook that time." She said.

Marshall chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Y-yeah, that was a bad time." He replied.

"But now look at you." Margareth exclaimed as she pulled Marshall in for a hug. "You have a job and know how to cook. You're the best brother I ever had." She praised, nuzzling him. Marshall blushed a little from the comment Margareth made. Then he smiled.

"Sis, when do you plan to set up the date?" He asked. Margareth let him go and smiled.

"Today at sunset. I have everything planned. But I still need to know if you would help me finish it." Margareth asked.

"What do you need?" Marshall asked.

Margareth smiled. "Well, I want to ask him if he would become my boyfriend." She replied, not caring if she blushed in front of her brother.

"Well, you just need to ask him from your heart. I may not have a girlfriend, but I know." Marshall pointed out.

"Thanks, bro." Margareth replied.

* * *

Once the other pups were awake, they all did yoga and then had breakfast, apart from Margareth. When questioned, she told them what Marshall made her. After breakfast, the pups ran off to do their activities. They played tug-of-war, tag and other games. Then, their pup-tags went off.

"PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"

"Ryder needs us!" The pups shouted as they ran for the elevator, but Marshall tripped over a chew toy and crashed into the other pups.

"Maybe I should take your place in being a clumsy pup, Marshall." Margareth replied with a smirk.

"But it wouldn't be the same."

"Why not, Marshy… I mean, Marshall?" Zuma asked, making everyone laugh as the elevator went up. They got into gear and lined up.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase shouted.

"Okay, pups. Mr. Porter has trouble with his van. He was delivering groceries when his van began sputtering and shutting off for some reason. We need to fix that. "Ryder said as he scrolled to the following icons:

"Chase, I need you to use the cones to block the traffic so we can safely fix the truck.

"Chase is on the case!" Chase shouted.

"Lance, I need you to fix the van."

"A machine for me to fix!" Lance shouted.

"Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder shouted, but once they left, the other pups went down to do something until Ryder called them. That is, until Maargareth's pup-tag beeped.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Did you plan the date?" Ryder asked in the other line, making sure Lance couldn't hear.

"Yeah. I need to ask for the rest of the day off so I can prepare for my date." Margareth said.

"Go ahead. You're such a good pup." Ryder replied as he hung up. Once that happened, Margareth pumped her paw up in the air and exclaimed, "Yes!"

* * *

After the pups got back, Lance was in the Lookout watching TV since there wasn't much to do. He was still thinking about a date he and Margareth planned, but had no idea when it is.

"Maybe I should ask her when and where that date will be. At this rate, I'll be waiting for weeks to go on a date." He said with a sigh. Marshall did tell him to get ready, but didn't know why. He didn't know that Margareth was ready to enter and right now, Marshall was admiring her attire.

"Wow, sis. That is perfect." He said with a smile.

"Thanks, bro. This is perfect for my date. Do you think he will agree to be my boyfriend?" Margareth asked, a little nervous.

"If he was staring at you all this time and you did the same, I'm sure he will." Marshall replied.

Margareth smiled and nuzzled her brother before walking in. She cleared her throat and got Lance's attention as he turned around and blushed at the sight of his crush in her attire.

"Wow, Margareth… Why are you dressed up like that?" He asked.

Margareth approached him and whispered something that made Lance blush so hard he was as red as Marshall's fire truck.

"It's time for our date, Lance."

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you think? Cool, isn't it? Anyway, about my plan for the future. I still plan to do my stories in chronological order as well as those tickle one-shots, but I also plan to put two more collections. A truth or dare collection and a lemon one-shot collection. It will be up to you to decide which one should come first. Whichever gets the most votes will be posted after time.**

 **So get to reviewing and tell me. Which one should come first? Truth or dare or a lemon one-shot collection?**

 **And see ya next time!**


	8. The date

**A/N: I apologize for the delay, but here it is. The final chapter of this story. I also apologize for the delay of my one-shot collection 'A laughter one-shots', I needed time to finish this. I still need more votes for what I told you in the last chapter. Anyway, enjoy.**

 **The date**

* * *

Lance stared at Margareth in surprise.

"Really? Is this the reason I had to be groomed?"He asked.

Margareth nodded. "Yes. Now, let's go. I have everything planned out."

Lance was a little surprised that Margareth planned everything out, but nodded and followed her. Luckily for them, the sun was already setting so the first thing they did was go to the beach to watch the sunset. Lance was surprised that Margareth knows that this was his favorite thing.

"How did you know that I love watching sunsets, even now?" He asked.

"It's my little secret. Besides, you would be surprised about how much I know." Margareth replied as the two watched the sunset.

"It's so beautiful, Margareth. I used to watch the sunset every day, while I was living in the streets.

"Really? You were in the streets?" Margareth asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I struggled to survive for a while. And then, I saw Ryder and the team driving to a rescue. Once it was done, they turned to go home, but Chase's truck broke down. I ran up to him and offered my help. He was suspicious about fixing the truck at first, but as soon as he started it, he was amazed." Lance explained.

Margareth smiled. "And that's how you joined the team?" She asked, earning a nod from Lance.

"Wow. What about Randy?"

Lance shrugged at that question. "I don't know. He never told any of us about his past."

Margareth nodded in understanding. When the sun set, Margareth led him to Mr. Porter's restaurant for dinner. Lance could see a table for two that Margareth reserved for the two of them without him knowing anything about it. The two sat down and Mr. Porter approached them.

"Good evening, you two. What would you like?"

"Water, please." Lance replied.

"Some water for me too." Margareth replied.

"Okay, water. Anything to eat?" Mr. Porter asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." Margareth said.

"Same." Lance replied.

"Alright. Your order will be here in a few moments." Mr. Porter said as he walked away.

"Margareth, I gotta say. You outdid yourself. I guess Ryder told you what I like the most." Lance assumed.

Margareth smirked. "Exactly. He helped me a lot to plan this out." Margareth replied.

Lance just smiled at her. Soon, Mr. Porter brought a big plate of spaghetti and meatballs. Once he set it down along with their water, he walked away and the two began eating, all the while looking into each other's eyes. When it got to one spaghetti noodle, both of them had one end. As they ate it, they didn't notice that they were getting closer to each other until their lips connected. Both pups blushed and separated from each other after a few seconds.

"I... I didn't expect this." Lance stuttered, shocked at what just happened.

"Neither did I. But I kinda liked it." Margareth replied, wagging her tail.

Lance was stunned. "You... you did?" He asked.

Margareth nodded. "Yeah."

The two stared into each other's eyes as they were leaning closer to each other. After a moment, the two shared a passionate kiss, earning many 'aww's from everyone in the restaurant, but the two didn't care. after two minutes, they boke away and smiled.

"That was great." He replied.

"I know." Margareth agreed. Then, the two got up, Margareth paid for the dinner and they walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

Lance had to admit, the date was awesome! He and Margareth went to the disco and had a lot of fun: dancing, kissing and more. It even got to the point where both were nuzzling each other, causing the group to go 'aww' while a few whistled at them. When it was almost midnight, Margareth and Lance got back to the Lookout and were ready to hit the hay.

"That was the best date, Margareth!" Lance exclamed.

"Shhh! The other pups might be asleep, let's be quiet." Margareth whispered. Lance nodded in responce.

"Well, I better get some sleep. Oh, I almost forgot." Margareth said. "Lance... W-w-would you like to be my b-boyfriend?" She asked, blushing a little.

Lance smiled and hugged her. "Sure, Margareth. I'd love to be your boyfriend." He replied.

Margareth wanted to howl in joy, but she knew the other pups were asleep so she didn't do it. Despite that, her tail was wagging like crazy.

"Thanks, Lance. I got to go to sleep. Goodnight." She said, running off.

"Goodnight, Margareth." Lance replied as he walked back to his pup-house.

Maargareth ran to her brother's pup-house and knocked on the door. Surprisingly, Marshall wasn't there. Then, she felt someone touch her from behind and she turned around.

"Oh, there you are, Marshy. I was just about to call your name." She said.

"Really, sis? Then it's a good thing you didn't." Marshall said with a smile. "So, how did the date go?" He asked.

"It was great. We kissed and he's even my boyfriend." Margareth replied.

"Wow, that's great. When are you going to tell the others?" Marshall asked.

Margareth giggled. "Not right now. But one day, I will."

Marshall, smiledand nuzzled his sister. "Okay. I'm guessing you want to sleep with me." He assumed.

"You know it, bro." Margareth said with a smile as the two entered Marshall's pup-house. Marshall fell asleep immediately while Margareth was slowly driffting off. The last thing she said was, "This is the best day of my life, following the day when I found Marshy." before falling asleep in her brother's hug.

The end

* * *

 **A/N: Phew, finally it's done. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did. Now, I know you're waiting for either a truth or dare story or a lemon one-shot collection to be posted, but I don't have enough votes. I don't want this to end with only 1 or 2 for each of them. Anyway, that's all to say. See ya next time.**


	9. Epilogue - part 1

**A/N: Hi, folks. Now, I know this story ended, but I recently got a request of posting two more chapters. Since I don't want to shift the ending, I'll set these chapters as epilogue. So this is the first part of the epilogue. Read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

It's been a whole month since Margareth and Lance's first date and by now, they told the other pups about it. The intensity in rescues was still high, but Marshall wasn't exhausted anymore. Especially since Margareth was doing all the medical duties and most of all, she and Marshall could now be called when there is a fire involved and they could do their own jobs: Marshall doing his firefighting duties and Margareth her medical duties. While the two were on another rescue, Lance was thinking of a few things.

"Ever since our last date, Margareth and I grew closer to each other than ever before. But while she and Marshall are doing rescues, I can plan my next move." He spoke to himself, unaware that Rocky was behind him.

"And what's that next move?" He asked, making Lance jump in surprise before turning around."

"Rocky! I told you a hundred times not to sneak up on me like that! I could've gotten a heart attack!"Lance exclaimed.

"Sorry, Lance. Didn't mean to scare you like I did. But what is your next move you mentioned?" Rocky asked.

"Well, remember when Margareth and I told you about our last date?" Lance asked.

Rocky thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, you two did mention that two weeks ago. Why?" Rocky asked.

"Well... I plan to ask Margareth out on another date." Lance replied, blushing slightly.

Rocky was stunned. "Wow, another date? At this rate, you'll end up asking Margareth to do something else." He replied with a slight giggle, making Lance blush harder.

"I wouldn't... go that far just yet. We're still too young." Lance pointed.

"Ohh, I was just teasing you, Lance!" Rocky exlciamed with a giggle as he pulled Lance in a hug. "I'm just so glad you became Margareth's boyfriend." He added.

Lance smiled at Rocky and hugged back. Then, both heard vehicles coming and as Marshall and Margareth entered the Lookout, they saw Rocky and Lance.

"Hi, Rocky! Hi, Lance!" Marshall exlcaimed, wagging his tail.

"Oh, hey Marshall, Margareth." Lance greeted. "How did the rescue go?

"It went great. Like usual, Marshall ran in got the trapped child out, but this time, the building didn't collapse and he was able to get out in time." Margareth explained. "He sometimes gets me worried to the point I get a panic attack."

"Oh, c'mon! Knock it off, sis!" Marshall exclaimed playfully, blushing slightly before he turned to Rocky and Lance. "Anyway, what were you two doing?"

"Talking, of course." Rocky replied.

"Oh, that reminds me... Margareth, can I talk to you in private?" Lance asked.

Margareth nodded. "Sure. Let's go outside." She said before making her way outside with Lance following her. Once they were outside and after making sure no one was around, Margareth spoke.

"Alright, we're alone. What is it, Lance?" Lance smiled.

"Well... remember our last date, Margareth?" Margareth nodded. "Well it was awesome. I think we could go on another one. Would you like to go on a date with me?"He asked with a blush.

Margareth smiled brighter. "Of course I'll go with you on a date!" She exclaimed.

Lance smiled and wagged his tail. "That's great. Go and get ready, we're going on one today just before the sun sets." Lance said as he then walked away.

* * *

Margareth was excited the most about the date. She had her fur cleaned and groomed with even a purple bow on her head, while also wearing the same outfit she had on her first date. Soon, Lance came out and Margareth couldn't help but stare at him as he was also groomed and looked even more handsome than last time.

"Wow. You look so handsome, Lance." She complimented.

"Aww, thanks Margareth. Let's go, the sun is starting to set." Lance replied.

Margareth smiled. "Okay, let's go." She replied.

The two got up and went to the beach first as they were going to watch the sunset just like last time. The two sat down and smiled.

"This is just like last time, Margareth. Only this time, you're even more beautiful." Lance said with a blush.

"Aww, thanks Lance. You sure are handsome." Margareth replied, blushing as well.

"Thanks." Lance said as he kissed Margreth on the cheek. Margareth blushed like mad before kissing his cheek. When the sun finally set, Margareth and Lance make their way to the restaurant and once again order a large plate of spaghetti and meatballs. And just like last time, when it came to one noodle, both had the other end and were eating it until their lips touched in a kiss. The moment they did that, Lance and Margareth shared a passionate kiss while the other customers around them were going 'Aww, how romantic!', but the two didn't care. After their dinner, both went to watch a movie together and were holding paws all the time. Once the movie was over, they went for a walk around town before making their way back to the Lookout.

"Well, that was a great date, Lance. We should do another one soon." Margareth suggested.

"Yeah, but let's wait for a little while." Lance said.

"Sure. I am a bit tired anyway." Margareth said, yawning afterwards. Eventually, the two returned to the lookout and went into Margareth's pup-house.

"So, you no longer sleep with Marshall every night?" Lance asked.

"I do, but not as often as I used to. After that one sleepwalking incident and him falling off the building, I had to sleep with him." Margareth replied. "But after we got together, I sleep with you more often."

"Oh, I get it. Anyway, today's date was awesome. Goodnight, Margareth." Lance said with a yawn.

"I agree. Goodnight, Lance." Margareth replied as she imediately fell asleep. Lance looked at the window and smiled before doing the same, dreaming about his next date.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it. Now, like I said before, this is only the first part of the epilogue. The second part will come soon so see ya next time, fellow readers.**


End file.
